The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dasiphora fruticosa subsp. fruiticosa. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hachliss’. ‘Hachliss’ is a new cultivar of shrubby cinquefoil grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Barmstedt, Germany. The intent of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Dasiphora with brightly colored flowers. The new cultivar arose from a cross made by the Inventor in Barmstedt, Germany in summer of 2003 between the cultivars ‘Rosiflor’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Red Ace’ (not patented) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Hachliss’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in July of 2006.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in Barmstedt, Germany in 2012. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.